ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Vogues
The Vogues are an American vocal group from Turtle Creek, Pennsylvania, a suburb of Pittsburgh. The original group consisted of Bill Burkette (leadbaritone), Don Miller (baritone), Hugh Geyer (first tenor) and Chuck Blasko (second tenor).[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vogues# hide *1 Career *2 Studio albums *3 Singles *4 References *5 External links Careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Vogues&action=edit&section=1 edit Originally, the group was called The Val-Airs.[1] Their high school principal helped them make their first demo. Their record as The Val-Airs was "Launie, My Love". first released by local record label Willett Records (owned by the group's manager, Elmer Willett), then distributed nationally on Coral Records. Soon after the song's release, the group adopted the name The Vogues, derived from Vogue Terrace, a popular teenage dance hall (which also housed Willett Records) in North Versailles, Pennsylvania, near the group's hometown. They soon signed a recording contract with a small Pittsburgh-based label, Co & Ce Records, run by Herb Cohen and Nick Cenci. The group broke nationally in September 1965 with a #4 cover of Petula Clark's "You're The One", followed nine weeks later by the #4 hit "Five O'Clock World". Two further singles, "Magic Town" and "The Land of Milk and Honey", did not reach the same heights, but still made Billboard's Top 40 in 1966. The group's fortunes dwindled until a move in 1968 to Reprise Records sparked a fifteen-month revival with a string of remakes that began with the million-selling #7 covers of Glen Campbell's "Turn Around, Look at Me" and Bobby Helms' "My Special Angel". The group lost favor in the 1970s. As a result, they sold their rights to the name The Vogues which led to as many as three different lineups using the name The Vogues at the same time into the 1990s. One of these lineups, consisting of Dick Stevens, Bill Davidson, Brad Griffis and Alan David, later founded the country music group Atlanta.[2] Subsequent business moves allowed the new owner of their trademark name to later assign it to another group of all-new artists. Original member Chuck Blasko, performing with other singers as Chuck Blasko's Five O'clock World Reunion, subsequently lobbied Congress to make changes in trademark laws to prevent others from misrepresenting themselves as the original Vogues.[3] From 2004 until 2006, original member Hugh Geyer toured with Blasko's group in the 14 Western Pennsylvania counties that Blasko's group was permitted to tour in. This limitation on Blasko's group was awarded to him by a Pennsylvania court. After creative differences with Blasko, Geyer left that group at the end of 2006. In March of 2007, Geyer joined the national touring group of The Vogues of "trademark" owner Stan Elich. Geyer continued to perform with this group until his retirement in December 2012. In May of 2008, original lead vocalist Bill Burkette joined Geyer in touring the USA with the "trademark" Vogues. The member of this group included Burkette, Geyer, group owner Stan Elich, Troy Elich and Jim Campagna. Stan Elich died in December 2010. His son Troy now owns the trademark "The Vogues". The Vogues current lineup as of January 2013 are, Bill Burkette, Troy Elich and Royce Taylor. Taylor had previously been a member of The Vogues from 1991-1997. Armand DeMille, who was a member of The Vogues from 1988-1991, also does some shows with the current lineup. Current band members are, Tom Lamb (guitar and musical director), Artie Deleonardis (drums), Dean Mastrangelo (keyboards), and Rich Gooch (bass). The original group made many TV appearances in the 1960s, including The Tonight Show, The Ed Sullivan Show, Shindig, The Red Skelton Show, The Glen Campbell Goodtime Hour, American Bandstand,Hullabaloo and several appearances on The Mike Douglas Show. The original group was inducted into the Vocal Group Hall of Fame in 2001.[4] Studio albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Vogues&action=edit&section=2 edit *''Meet the Vogues'' (1965) *''Five O'Clock World'' (1966) *''Turn Around, Look at Me'' (1968) *''Till'' (1969) *''Memories'' (1969) *''The Vogues' Greatest Hits'' (1970) *''The Vogues Sing the Good Old Songs'' (1970) Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Vogues&action=edit&section=3 edit Category:Bands